por casualidad sasuhina oneshot
by vedeleman
Summary: fueron en busca de un pergamino, terminaron cayendo por un acantilado; fueron llevados por un rio descontrolado y aun asi tuvieron... (lemon)


Hola a todos, otra vez

Bueno me alegra mucho que le haya gustad mi fic

Aunque lo admito el final estaba largo… Arreglare eso para futuros proyectos

Pero en fin, ahora les traigo este one- shot… me inspire un día y decidí escribir, espero que les guste y como saben es un sasuhina XD (ay lemon jejeje)

Ojo: los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen

.

.

.

Por casualidad

Una gran pelea acabara de apaciguar, en la que estaban involucrados: un gran equipo de la aldea de la hoja, que estaba formado por Naruto, Sakura, Hinata, Shino, Sai y Kakashi, uno de la villa oculta de la lluvia; y también el equipo de Sasuke Uchiha. Todos iban detrás de un pergamino que albergaba los secretos para poder sellar demonios para poder usarlos a su antojo después, en un principio la misión parecía ser sencilla, pero con el trascurrir del tiempo se dieron cuenta que no eran los únicos buscado.

Después de la gran batalla, el pergamino permanecía aun perdido, nadie sabía quién lo había tomado, una gran explosión fue la culpable que todos quedaran confundidos, además la nieve que estaba por todo lado no ayudo para nada

_Flash back_

_Suigetsu logro ver el pergamino a lo lejos botado en el suelo, muy cerca de un acantilado, así que fue corriendo hacia el para tomarlo, pero un ninja de la villa oculta de la lluvia, se dirigió hacia el con la intención de matarlo, pero solo logro que los papeles se repercutieran, ya tomando el pergamino diviso a Sasuke y se lo lanzo, lo tomo y dio la orden de retirarse del lugar, todos hicieron caso a su líder._

_Antes de que Sasuke pudiera salir, fue interceptado por una chica de cabello largo y ojos color de luna y así los dos comenzaron a pelear por el pergamino; al divisar esto una pelirroja con lentes fue a apoyar al chico que la volvía loca (no saben cuánto odio a esa pelirroja, en fin), no fue la única que fue a ayudar, también se dirigió Naruto hacia el lugar, para apoyar a Hinata, todo acabo en desastre, pues el lugar estaba cubierto por una espesa niebla que no dejo ver un gran acantilado, Naruto dirigió su ataque a Sasuke y Karin a Hinata; como consecuencia ambos morenos salieron volando y cayeron por el acantilado_

- _Hinata ¡- grito el rubio al notar lo que acababa de pasar, e igualmente grito la pelirroja_

- _Todo esto es culpa tuya- dijo la lentuda, mientras lo miraba con odio y con ganas de atacarlo, pero una gran peli naranja, la saco de allí- déjame __Jūgo- grito antes de salir de la escena, ante esto los ninjas de la aldea de la lluvia, también desaparecieron y así se dispersó la neblina_

- _¿Naruto que paso?- pregunto Shino mientras veía al rubio viendo el gran acantilado_

- _Hinata…Hinata cayó al acantilado- contesto mientras hacía unos puños con la mano_

- _Como es que pasó eso- dijo Kakashi mientras tomaba el hombro del chico_

_- Karin, la golpeo y Hinata no logro ver el acantilado y cayo junto con Sasuke_

- _Debemos encontrarla- dijo Sakura algo preocupada- los ninja de esa aldea se fueron después que paso todo, los compañeros de Sasuke también se fueron, y sé muy bien que ningún de ustedes tiene ese pergamino, así que…_

- _Lo debe tener Hinata o Sasuke- dijo Shino- si Sasuke lo tiene, Hinata no corre peligro, pero si ella lo tiene será mejor encéntrala lo más rápido que podamos_

- _Entonces vamos- ordeno el peli plata _

_Fin flash back_

Hinata estaba dentro de una cueva no muy lejos del acantilado junto a Sasuke, y noto que la caída fue considerable, se sintió tonta al no poder ver ese acantilado con su byakugan, pero en fin el moreno la distrajo en ese instante; el azabache seguía inconsciente, así que decido armar una fogata pues ya se oscurecía, también fue a buscar algo de comida y una cuantas yerbas medicinales para curar sus heridas y la del Uchiha, pero se le haría muy difícil por el frio y la nieve.

Ya establecida la luna en lo más alto del cielo, el azabache despertó abriendo los ojos perezosamente y tratando de saber dónde y con quien se encontraba, pues sabía muy bien que no fue retirado del lugar de la caída con una almohada en su cabeza por arte de magia, así que se sentó lentamente

- Sasuke, ¿ya despertaste?- pregunto una ojiluna que se acercó a el

- No aún sigo dormido- contesto muy fríamente el Uchiha haciendo notar, lo tonta de su pregunta, y haciendo que la sonrisa de la chica se desvaneciera

- Lo… lo siento, yo solo quería saber si estabas bien- contestó mientras le alcanzaba un poco de agua

- Hmp-fue lo único que dijo antes de ver quien era la que le dio el agua- quien eres- pregunto sin acordarse de ella

- Eh… Hinata Hyuga- algo atontada contesto, pues ella pensó que aun la recordaba

- …- el Uchiha solo guardo silencio y se levantó, pero una fuerte punzada en el estómago no lo dejo

- Sasuke, aun estas herido, y no te he curado- dijo la morena mientras la negra y penetrante mirada de Sasuke se posó sobre ella

- Y porque tendrías que hacerlo- dijo muy duramente

- Pues…yo… yo… no lose- contesto nerviosa y algo sonrojada- solo… déjame ayudarte y puedes irte- dijo esto último más segura de sí misma.

El azabache simplemente se quedó en su lugar dando a entender que estaba de acuerdo, Hinata feliz fue por un poco de comida y se la dio mientras ella se retiraba a preparar los ungüentos.

- Ya están listos- dijo feliz mientras entraba a la cueva para ayudar a Sasuke

- Hmp- volvió a hablar el moreno- apresúrate no tengo tiempo

- Está bien- contesto la morena mientras activaba su byakugan, lo que hizo que el Uchiha se acordara recién de ella

- Ya me acorde de ti- hablo sin darse cuenta que lo dijo en voz alta

- En… enserio, que bien- contesto la morena con una sonrisa que el moreno no pudo evitar ver, y de echo era la primera ver que la veía fijamente a la cara, noto que era muy linda y se quedó viéndola un rato, tenía ciertos raspones en su rostro

- Tengo…al…algo en mi cara- hablo mientras se sonrojaba y sacaba de su transe al moreno

- Rapones- respondió este dándole la espalada de nuevo, y volvió a tomar su semblante, pero una suave mano lo hizo estremecer

- que haces¡- le grito al notar que la ojiluna le estaba bajando la camisa desde la parte de atrás

- Yo… yo… yo solo quería empezar por tu espalada- dijo muy apenada al darse cuenta de lo que inconscientemente estaba haciéndole al moreno, pero este solo la miro de una forma algo extraña, que la hizo sonrojar aún más

- Eres alto torpe y tonta, para ser una ninja Hinata- hablo volviendo a tranquilizarse, y sin saber que más decir, era la única, y repito la única, persona que hizo que sintiera algo así en su vida, y lo peor es que fue por accidente

- Lo siento, Sasuke- dijo mientras, bajaba la cabeza, y volvía a su posición- podrías…- fue lo único que dijo antes de que el mismo moreno se quitara la camisa, dejándola más sonrojada aun- gracias- dijo muy nerviosa y empezó a frotar suavemente las heridas del muchacho.

Después en un tiempo Sasuke ya estaba totalmente atendido, y volvió a vestirse, pero antes de marcharse recordó que el pergamino cayo juntamente con el y Hinata, así que le pregunto rápidamente

- ¿Y el pergamino?- hablo el azabache

- Lo tengo yo- contesto inconscientemente mientras, se ponía a pensar lo que dijo y se tapó rápidamente la boca

- Dámelo- dijo el Uchiha mientras extendía su mano- te perdonare la vida, solo dámelo- dijo esto último poniendo más nerviosa a Hinata, la cual inconscientemente salió corriendo y se perdió en el bosque

- Creo que lo perdí- dijo para sí misma, y divisando a sus compañeros no muy lejos, pero antes de ir por ellos; un brazo la agarro por la cintura y también le taparon la boca para que no pueda gritar

- Ni creas que será fácil escapar de mí- le dijo el Uchiha a Hinata mientras la alejaba de su amigos- te dije que no te mataría así que dámelo- volvió a decir mientras la soltaba en un lugar cerca de un rio casi congelado además tenía la corriente muy fuerte

- No te lo daré- dijo firmemente la Hyuga, activando su byakugan

- Si así lo quieres- contesto el Uchiha, activando el también su sharingan

- Déjala en paz¡- se escuchó una voz muy conocida para ambos- Sasuke¡- grito el rubio mientras formaba un rasengan que se dirigía al moreno, el cual también formó un chidori

- Naruto espera- grito el peli plata al notar que Hinata aún estaba justo detrás de Sasuke, lo que ocasionaría que el tanto como Hinata caerían al caudaloso rio, a causa de la fuerza del ataque del rubio- Naruto¡- grito una vez más, pero era tarde, ocurrió lo que exactamente pensó; el azabache y la peli azul salieron de golpe y fueron llevados por el rio

- Naruto eres un idiota- dijo la peli chicle, mientras lo golpeaba.

Ambos morenos fueron llevados por la fuerte corriente, pero Hinata con el entrenamiento especial que ella misma se preparó, aprendió a controlar su chakra de tal manera que le sirviera de escudo, lo cual la ayudó a mantener la calor de su cuerpo, pues el agua de ese rio estaba completamente congelada y sabía que mataría a cualquier persona en cuestión de minutos.

Después de un rato de estar luchando contra la corriente, vio que una raíz sobresalía de la orilla y, la tomo con fuerza, quiso salir ese mismo instante, pero diviso a Sasuke aun luchando contra la corriente, tomo su mano inconscientemente y lo ayudó a salir

- Por…porque me ayudas- se quejaba el moreno, mientras temblaba si control

- No lo sé- contestó la morena viendo cómo se desmoronaba ante ella- Sasuke estas muy frío, podrías enfermarte- dijo mientras corría hacia él, olvidando lo que paso hace poco

- Déjame- contesto, empujándola a un costado y tratando de ponerse de pie, pero fue inútil su cuerpo estaba totalmente entumecido y no respondía, y para colmo empezó a nevar

- No lo are- dijo firmemente ayudándolo a ponerse de pie y lo llevo lejos del rio, por suerte volvió a encontrar una cueva y entraron allí

- Porque… por…- fue interrumpido por la morena

- No lose- decía mientras lo miraba a los ojos, no sabía cómo hacer para poder darle calor, estaba desesperada

- En…entonces…- fue lo único que dijo antes de quedarse helado por lo que veía, y lo peor es que no podía hacer nada para evítalo ya que su cuerpo no respondía, estaba a punto de desmayarse

Hinata le estaba quintando toda su ropa, dejando solo en boxers, ella también empezó a quitarse la ropa, quedando también en ropa interior; muy sonrojada y más que todo avergonzada por lo que estaba haciendo

- Pero…que- decía el azabache aun temblando

- Yo aún estoy caliente… es la única forma…de…de ayudarte- dijo muy nerviosa mientras, su perfecto y delicado cuerpo se ponía sobre el del moreno; lo abrazo fuertemente y utilizando lo poco que le quedaba de chakra empezó a aumentar su temperatura para que ella tampoco se congelara, estuvieron así unos minutos más, hasta que el moreno se quedó dormido.

Hinata se levantó de él viendo que ya había vuelto a lo normal de la temperatura, aunque un estaba frio; pero ya no estaba en riesgo, así que fue por la ropa que voto hace unos instantes y fue a secarla, estaba por amanecer, así que se apresuró y una vez ya seca tomo su gran abrigo y tapo al azabache, la verdad estaba muy cansada, y si pensar en nada malo ella se acostó de nuevo a su lado y se tapó un poco quedando dormida inconscientemente.

Pasaron pocas horas para que Sasuke se levantara, volviendo a hacerse las mismas preguntas ¿dónde estoy? ¿Y con quién?, esto último lo hizo recordar lo que paso en la madrugada, intento moverse, pero un peso ligero no lo dejo, al ver quien era se sonrojo un poco cosa muy rara en él, y sin querer despertó a la morena que de un brinco se alejó de él y también se puso de pie

- Sasuke…yo…yo- decía muy avergonzada la morena, tratando de taparse al recordar que solo estaba en ropa interior

- Porque lo hiciste- dijo muy enojado el azabache poniéndose el también de pie, y tomando ambas muñecas de la ojiluna, para sacudirla haciéndola asustar

- Yo… no…no sabía que más hacer- dijo mientras caminaba hacia atrás

- Debiste haberme dejado- decía el moreno aun enfadado

- Lo…lo siento- dijo la morena antes de tropezarse y caer, jalando al azabache también.

Ambos cayeron al suelo, en una posición algo lujuriosa, Hinata estaba tumbada en el suelo con las piernas abiertas, y Sasuke encima de ella; cualquiera que los hubiera visto en ese instante se habría imaginado mil cosas.

Sasuke se quedó estático al igual que Hinata, se miraron por un momento, pero algo saco al azabache de ese trance; fue la mirada llena de, deseo de la ojiluna, de golpe la soltó y quiso sentarse, pero por puro instinto, la Hyuga salto sobre él, lo tomo por el cuello y lo beso demandantemente, el Uchiha no sabía si responder o botarla, y eso le preocupaba, por primera vez en su vida, quería continuar ese juego y mientras pensaba eso, Hinata se puso sobre el haciendo que sus sexos chocaran, el gemido de parte de ella lo volvio a sacar de sus pensamientos

- Hinata- dijo fuertemente el azabache tomándola de la cintura

- Y... yo…- decía en extremo nerviosa al notar lo que estaba haciendo, quiso ponerse de pie, pero no pudo ya que el Uchiha aun la sujetaba de la cintura- Sasuke suéltame- decía muy avergonzada

- Lo que empezaste…- empezó a hablar el moreno, mientras deslizaba su mano derecha por la espalda de la chica hasta llegar al seguro del sujetador-… lo terminaras- dijo esto último en el oído de la ojiluna, haciéndola estremecer, al sentir que le había quitado lo único de ropa que llevaba arriba

- Sa… Sasuke…- decía mientras el azabache, con la misma mano tomo uno de sus pechos y lo apretó, y el otro lo metió a su boca, ni siquiera él sabía lo que estaba haciendo.

Hinata ante esto volvió a caer presa de sus instintos, empezó a gemir, e intensifico el contacto de ambos mientras ella movía sus caderas haciendo que sus sexos se frotaran con más fuerza, Sasuke ante el contacto solo gruño y empezó a morder levemente los pezones rosados de la en un éxtasis que nunca habían experimentado; el azabache arto de la posición, volteo a Hinata poniéndola de nuevo en el suelo, pero por suerte su abrigo estaba allí amortiguando el frio del lugar; se besaron con locura por un rato, hasta que Hinata se tensó y volvió a gemir, al sentirá la mano del moreno debajo de su pequeña prenda y empezando a frotar suavemente volvió a dirigirse a los pecho lamiéndolos y mordiéndolos dejando pequeñas marcas en su blanca piel.

Volviéndose a aburrir de lo que estaba haciendo. Sasuke empezó a acariciar las piernas de la morena

- Sasuke… Sasuke por… por favor… hazlo ya- decía casi suplicante la morena, haciendo que el orgulloso Uchiha, sonriera

- Tú lo pediste, pero no seré bueno contigo- dijo mientras le quitaba la última prenda se su cuerpo a ella y también él.

Hinata y Sasuke estaban muy nerviosos pues era la primera vez para ambos, pero no dijeron nada y siguieron con el juego; el azabache tomo las piernas de Hinata y las abrió un poco más para poder acomodarse mejor, tomó su miembro ya muy duro y erguido, lo coloco en la entrada de la chica, con una sola y suave embestida la hizo suya; la peli azul solo dio un pequeño grito, que fue tapado por un beso de Sasuke

- JA- dijo el azabache después de besarla- con que soy el primero- dijo muy orgulloso y dejando sin palabras a Hinata- bueno…- dijo mientras se acercó a su oído- … te aseguro que nunca lo olvidaras.

Dijo esto último empezando a embestirla suavemente, ella solo gemía y arañaba la espalda del azabache, pero cada vez las embestidas eran más fuerte, los gritos de Hinata y los gruñidos de Sasuke se escuchaban en toda la cueva con mucha claridad; la Hyuga queriendo que el contacto sea más fuerte cruzo sus piernas en la cintura del chico que la estaba haciendo gritar de placer.

Ambos estaban perdidos en su mundo, los dos morenos creían que era increíble sentir algo así, Sasuke estaba a punto de llegar al clímax, pero de pronto escucho un fuerte grito de parte de la ojiluna, ella ya estaba en un orgasmo, que la saco de si, arqueo todo su cuerpo, haciendo que el contacto fuera más fuerte, después de esto volvió a besar a Sasuke

- Vuelve… vuelve a gritar así- ordeno el Uchiha

- No… no se- decía muy sonrojada la morena al darse cuenta que al azabache le gusto escuchar, su nombre entre gemidos de ella

- Entonces yo are que lo vuelvas a hacer- dijo el menor de los Uchiha, tomando ambas piernas de Hinata llevándoselas a los hombros; la penetro de golpe y con fuerza, fueron embestidas llenas de pasión, con cada embestida el gruñía; Hinata iba a volver a tener un orgasmo, de pronto ambos morenos dijeron sus nombres entre gemidos llenos de placer, ambos llegaron a la cima en ese momento.

Sasuke terminó dentro de ella, sin poderlo evitar. Después de estar así unos instantes, el azabache salió delicadamente de ella y se echó a su lado; Hinata se apoyó sobre su pecho y los tapo con la camisa de él. Después de una hora más o menos se vistieron y notaron que ya era de día, tal vez ya media mañana

- Será mejor que busque a mis compañeros de equipo- dijo Hinata, hablando normalmente como si nada hubiera pasado

- Antes- dijo el azabache, mientras se acomodaba la espada; Hinata creyó que le pediría el pergamino, pero no- ten por seguro que iré una de estas noche a buscarte- dijo el azabache mientras la acercaba hacia el

- Sasuke…- fue lo único que pudo decir antes que la besara

- Y el pergamino tómalo como un regalo- dijo mientras la soltaba lentamente- y será mejor que disfrutes tu tiempo en la aldea, de todos modos no estarás allí por siempre- la ojiluna entendió su mensaje, y antes de empezar su camino en busca de sus amigos, lo beso con dulzura


End file.
